Coronhorn
Biography Born David James Westbrook in the small east texas town of Long View to Gayland and Doris Westbrook while they were on thier way back to one Marshall, TX. Moved to Monroe at age 2 and has been there nearly continuously since then. Attended Jack Hayes Elementry School then Ouachita Parish Jr. High and finally Ouachita Parish High. Worked for several years after graduation and then returned to school at the local univeristy then known as Northeast Lousiana University now known as The Univeristy of Louisiana at Monroe or ULM for short. Graduated there in 2005 with a Bachealor's in Business Administration and has been working in the Computer Information Systems field since then. Has been a fan of scifi and anime from a young age, star wars and robotech in parituclar, and a hack artist for almost as long. (actually nearly minored in Drawing while at uni) Didn't take up writing seriously as a hobby till late in high school around the same time he took up comicbook collecting. Star Wars Galxies Heard about Star Wars Galaxies around the end of 1998 and began loosely following it, at the time it seemed a dream come true to a huge fan of StarWars and an avid videogamer. Began follwoing the comings and goings on the offical website shortly after it's opening and shortly there after the roleplaying forums. Didn't sign up for the actual forums till several months after they opened up but there after was a constant fixture under the handle Coronhorn (a not intentional mis-spelling of Coran Horn). After lurking for a month or so I began posting with a character by the name of Devon Vos, his first appearence was in the Arena thread. He had a fight with another force using character whom I don't remmeber the name of which he thourghly lost. From there he ventured out into the wider world in several different threads that ran for the remaining life of the boards, stories which have been collected and preserved as "The Vos Chronicles" by another forum dweller by the name of Rel Fexive. (Will link them at a later date) During this time was one of the first 100 beta testers and was also featured in the offical monthly Galaxies newsletter for his "Sands of Time" thread. Remained an active part of the beta even attending a luncheon with the developers in Austin, TX in mid-2000. Star Wars Exodus Once it became clear that SOE intended to close their roleplaying forums to all non-subscribers and that a majority of the current members of those forums was either unwilling or unable to subscribe to the game the community made a decission to strike out on it's on. A small group of posters got together and created what we now know as Star Wars Exodus. It was he who first proposed the name and while it wasn't favored by all it stuck. As this group organised itself in it's new home he was nomminated to become one of the first five moderators of these new forums. A position which he took without much proding and a postion which he held for nearly the first three years of the Exodus' exsistence. He stepped down amid a cloud of controversy and has remained a somewhat contienous part of the comunity since. Category:Members